


Home

by wlwririwilliams



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: I put the relationship as other because there was no f/f/f option and multi confused me, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwririwilliams/pseuds/wlwririwilliams
Summary: This was a request on a post I made on my Tumblr (lesbianrache) for any Rachel relationship. This was a request from Embiekiuu.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on a post I made on my Tumblr (lesbianrache) for any Rachel relationship. This was a request from Embiekiuu.

Currently Illyana’s in Limbo, where a couple issues are being resolved. Illyana wants to care about what’s going on but they’re being so very slow that she wants to fight every demon just to cure the boredom. She wants to but if Rachel and Kitty are home when Illyana inevitably comes back bloody, her wonderfully (and somewhat annoyingly) doting girlfriends are going to have questions and she will be sarcastic and closed off. She doesn’t want that. Then she hears Rachel’s voice in her head.  
‘Ilya, are you on Earth? Or Limbo?’  
‘Limbo. Business.’  
‘Are you ok?’ That was Kitty. She was always the first to ask if she was ok. In this instance she was fine, but she remembered one where she hadn’t and it had taken Rachel holding her back and Illyana mildly terrifying Kitty to make her stop attempting to go into Limbo.  
‘I’m fine Katya. What are you two doing?’  
If Illyana has to guess by their tones, they were watching some movie they had already seen 10 times.  
‘Nothing!’ said Rachel and Kitty simultaneously.  
Right, Illyana thought, definitely plotting something against me.  
Right. Ok. She needed get out of here. Thinking on the fly, she interrupted an unpleasant conversation.  
“Alright idiots, who wants to see if I can rip their tongue out through their ear?”  
The others looked at her ready to do serious damage.  
That was perfect for Illyana  
_________________________________________  
“Maybe I should-“  
“No!”  
“Rachel, she could be hurt!”  
“No, actually, she’s not. I feel her.”  
“If you’re lying…”  
“Then you have permission to do your worst Kitty. But have a little more trust, will you. If she were hurt I would’ve attempted to bring us to Limbo already.”  
——————————————————  
Illyana comes back to Earth bloody and confused.  
“What the hell?”  
Kitty Pryde is on one knee and there’s a fucking ring in a box.  
“Will you marry us?”  
“Again, what the hell?”  
“You’ve always called us your home and now we can make a more permanent home.” Rachel piped in.  
“You don’t have to answer now but-“  
“Yes.”  
“What?”  
“I said yes Kitty. As long as I don’t change my name to Grey or Summers.”


End file.
